The object of this invention is to provide simple but effective means for the relief or cure of headache whether it be the common headache, migraine or other head pain or discomfort.
The invention depends on the principle, which I have extensively tested by experiment, that headache is banished or markedly relieved if two certain specific areas of the head are respectively and simultaneously heated above normal temperature in the case of one area and cooled below that temperature in the case of the other.
My experiments have shown that to be effective heat has to be applied to the top or crown area of the head at the same time while a lower area or zone of the head is cooled. This zone is below and spaced from the crown area; being a zone, just above the ears, which includes the brow and temples.